


我只是一个房产销售罢辽IT'S REAL！

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	我只是一个房产销售罢辽IT'S REAL！

我叫韩冰冰，我是一个普通的房产销售人员。

我的小闺蜜给我介绍她家大爷过来买房子。

我乐颠颠的表示感谢之余还答应了她去高铁站接人。

老吾老以及人之老，我真是有爱心。

 

出站口我播着电话找人。

“喂，季大爷嘛？唉，我是小韩，您在哪儿呢？”

“哎哎哎，我马上到，您稍等我会儿啊。”

挂了电话我心头还直打嘀咕，哟呵这大爷中气挺足啊！

 

我绕着约定好的地方转了一圈又一圈，就是愣是没见到我的季大爷！

正打算再打个电话的时候，身后传来一个低沉好听的声音。

“韩小姐。”

我立马换好职业房产销售标准微笑转身点头，“是——”

“季大爷？”

表情管理瞬间失效， 我觉得我的脸像碎掉的玻璃渣，噼里啪啦掉了一地。

卧槽！你们是不是对大爷有什么误解？

来人呐把我的青龙偃月刀拿来我要砍了那个谎报军情的小猪蹄子！

 

我用我那小破车载着这二位小哥哥回售楼处的时候我觉得我快要窒息了。

女娲娘娘造人的时候绝壁是把颜值这个选项给他俩拉到了最高值。

我从后视镜看了一眼。他俩偏着头低声说着话，我的妈呀，为什么一个人的侧脸也能那么好看，简直360度无死角盛世美颜，一个不算还来俩，呜呜呜，妈妈，我今天可能接到了神仙。

 

“您对楼层房型有什么偏好，我简单给您介绍一下。”

“那个，”有着细长眉眼的那位神仙指着临湖的那一排花园洋房问道，“那边还有吗？”

我回头看了眼销控，“8幢2楼还在，要不带您去看看？”

 

“大爷，你看这里，可以给你搭一个阳光房，种点花花草草，摆个小桌子，晚上可以一起看星星。”

“主卧就做成健身房，你可以一边在阳台喝茶一边看我健身。”

“这个客厅很大，可以装一个投影仪，到时候看球赛肯定很爽。”

“这件屋子不错，看出去都是花草树木，做成书房，打一排书柜，正好可以把你那些书全塞进去。”

 

我听着神仙小哥哥絮絮叨叨和大爷说着，忽然有点插不进去话。

他笑的时候露出一整排牙，细长的凤眼眯成一条线，像冬天的太阳，很暖。

大爷也看着他，笑的眉眼弯弯，也不时的插几句话，无外乎也是为着对方想的建议。

 

签合同的时候我看见他俩的名字写在一块儿，我有些疑惑，“你俩一间？”

“对啊，干嘛浪费那一份钱。”说这龙飞凤舞地签了自己的名字按了手印。

要不是看了身份证我特么都不知道这龙卷风一样的一坨是高瀚宇这三个字。

佩服佩服。

和季大爷的名字排在一起，居然异常的和谐。

 

刷卡的是高先生，他看着我，忽然笑了，“我知道你想的什么，小丁没跟你说？你俩这塑料闺蜜情。”

一提那小猪蹄子我又想召唤出我的青龙偃月刀。

“我俩是一对儿。我们就是想，彼此的名字能在一个本儿上。”

 

我怔了一下，从想把那小猪蹄子凌迟一百遍到心疼自己一个二十多岁如花的小姑娘居然被摁着头塞了满嘴的狗粮。

 

送他俩回程的时候我看着他俩衣袖下隐隐约约捏在一起的手指，又是一阵甜蜜的暴击。

 

我打开手机，发了一条仅自己可见的微博。

 

 人间不值得，高先生和我大爷值得。

 


End file.
